Ways To Celebrate
by Karma's next victim
Summary: Gregory and Rudolph find an interesting way to Celebrate their anniversary of turning human. Gregory X Rudolph. Lemon, Yaoi. You know the whole shebang!


**Once Again I have received a request from my little minion… Or wait since I'm doing the stories I'm her Minion…. Anyways here is a story for Little Vampire Lover. Oh right i don't own Little Vampire *sad face* Anywho. Onwards!**

**OH! Wait! Forgot. This is a slash again. Gregory X Rudolph. You know guy on guy, incest thing. Don't like then hit the back button and please re-direct your search. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

"Wake up brothers!" Anna jumped on Rudolph and Gregory's bed. The boys had started sharing one since they had turned human. Gregory growled at Anna. "Brothers wake up! It's officially been seven years since we've been human! Time to celebrate!"

"Fuck off Anna!" Gregory pushed her off the bed. She landed on the ground with a thud and and oof. Then she stood up, brushed off her skirt and left to room.

"You know she's going to tell mother right?" Rudolph mumbled into his pillow.

"Ya well she's a stupid twit anyways. I don't understand why she's their favourite."

"Maybe because she's the good one and the only girl."

"Ya well she's a twit none the less." Rudolph cracked a smile and tried to go back to sleep.

"GREGORY SACKVILLE-BAGG!"

"Told ya she'd tell."

"Shut up!" Gregory laid down next to Rudolph and pretended to sleep. Their mother came bustling into the room. She opened the curtains and let the sun in. Both boys hissed.

"God Mother. We may be mortal but the light still hurts in the morning!" Gregory had to open his mouth. Freda turned on her heals really sharply.

"Yes and since we've become mortal you've picked on your sister more then ever. We have had enough. Now would you two get out of bed and come celebrate? The Thompson's and the rest of our relatives have come. Now UP!" She hurried out of the room. Rudolph rolled out of bed and stretched. Gregory eyed his semi naked form. Rudolph had taken to sleeping without a shirt. So it was quite easy to see how he has grown and developed over the past seven year, and that was only his top half. Rudolph picked up a pillow and chucked it at Gregory.

"Stop staring. Mother walks in here and sees you looking at me like that then she'll know somethings up."

"Well I can't help if your so damn good looking."

"Well as I recall I'm not the only one who's 'so damn good looking'." They both grinned, remembering when everything had begun.

****Flash back****

_They had been human for five years now. Gregory was 15 and Rudolph was 14. They had grown so close. They were inseparable. They were also maturing. One night they were laying in bed and Rudolph had something on his mind._

_"Greg?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Um, I've been thinking about something. And I wanted to ask someone I trust."_

_"K, Shoot."_

_"Is it wrong, if I have feelings for someone close to me?"_

_"No…I'm sure Tony likes you too."_

_"It's not Tony…" Gregory sat up._

_"You have no one else, so who is it?"_

_"It's no one, forget it." But Gregory isn't one to back down. He poked Rudolph in the side._

_"Come on little brother. Tell me."_

_"No. It was just a question. Leave it." Gregory poked him again._

_"Tell."_

_"No." So Gregory jumped on top of Rudolph and tickled him._

_"Baby brother your just asking for it. So tell me." Rudolph was laughing so hard he couldn't breath never mind answer. "If I get off and stop tickling you, will you tell me?" Rudolph nodded. So Gregory got off him. As soon as Gregory was off him, Rudolph lunged and kissed him. It was a short rough kiss. When Rudolph pulled away he jumped off the bed and stormed out of the room, turning his head slightly and speaking before he left._

_"It's you ok?" Then he was gone._

****End Flash back****

Both boys smiled as they finished getting dressed. They walked out of the room into the party. Tony Ran up to Rudolph.

"Dude I was starting to worry that I was gunna have to go up there and separate you two." Tony knew about Rudolph and Gregory ever since he walked in on them doing a quickie. That was interesting to explain to say the less.

"Nah we were just having a pillow fight."

"Dude this is me, you don't have to pretend." Gregory put his arm around Rudolph's shoulders.

"He's not. I was stairing at him to much so he hit me with a pillow. Then we went on memory lane." Tony laughed.

"My god was that party ever boring." Rudolph was sitting on the bed, taking off his shoes.

"I know. But I know something that will make up for it." Gregory locked the door and walked over to Rudolph.

"Oh and what would that be?"

"I could show you better then I could tell you."

"Well then please. By all means, show me." Gregory grinned as he sat down beside Rudolph and proceed to latch on to his brothers neck.

Rudolph moaned as Gregory slipped his hands under his shirt and played with his nipples. Gregory loved making Rudolph moan but he liked it more when he screamed, and that was his goal tonight.

Gregory stopped attacking Rudolph neck long enough to tear off his brothers skirt. He then proceed to kiss, lick and nip his way down Rudolph chest. Rudolph could not think. He was to consumed by the pleasure Gregory was giving to him, knowing it can only go up from here. So to speak….

Gregory had now managed to lick, kiss and nip his way to Rudolph's pants hem. With a grin he pushed himself off of his brother and flopped to his side of the bed, leaving Rudolph sitting there in complete shock.

"What was that?"

"What was what little brother?"

"You just left me."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh well, I was bored." Gregory knew that this little act was driving Rudolph to the point of jumping.

"Well be not bored!"

"Oh well I can't do that unless I have entertainment. Which, I do not have."

"I'll give you entertainment." Rudolph jumped on his brother, pinning him to the bed and straddling his hips.

"Why dear brother, getting a little forceful are you."

"Shut up Greg."

"Um Rudolph, why don't you make me cuz li-" Rudolph effectively shut Gregory up with a grind of his hips.

"You were saying?" Greg had never seen this side of his brother, it was animalistic. Gregory liked it. "Now that I've got your attention….." Rudolph stood up and removed the remaining bits of his clothes. When he was fully undressed he crawled back onto the bed and whispered into Greg's ear. "….Fuck me." Well that was it for Gregory. He had to have his brother NOW! He had his clothes off, and he was positioned at Rudolph's entrance within a matter of seconds. He plunged in without warning. They both enjoyed it. It didn't take long for Gregory to set a fast, rough pass. Rudolph was moaning.

"Come on little brother, let me hear you." As he said that he hit that _spot_. Rudolph screamed in pleasure. It was times like these that both boys were thankful they convinced their parents to sound proof the room, claiming it was because they planned on playing music really loud.

"Greg, I'm gunna…I'm gunna…" Rudolph couldn't spit it out fast enough, he came all over the sheets. Greg grinned and picked up the pass. It took him less then a minute to cum in Rudolph. Both boys were exhausted and laid down beside each other, Gregory smiled at Rudolph.

"Happy seven years anniversary of becoming human little brother." Rudolph snickered.

"That's the best way to celebrate…."

* * *

**So there you have it :) Hopes y'all enjoyed it. Lemme know what you think about it. And never hesitate to request another one from me. :)**


End file.
